A New Paradise
by WhiteWolf242
Summary: Kiba awakens to find him and all his friends in Paradise. But is this truly paradise ?


A New Paradise 

Reunion

After the fall of Darcia , the wolves finally opened paradise…….. but was that the end of it all?

Kiba awakens to find himself in a field of flowers.The field seemed to go on forever in endless flowers and trees.. the trees sprung beautiful fruits and flowers. Everything look so lively. The sky was a beautiful blue and in the distance he could see beautiful majestic mountains. "Where am I?" as he look over he noticed another person lying on the floor. When he looked closer he realized it was Toboe! "Toboe, Toboe wake up!" "Ugh…Where am I? Ki-ba? KIBA! Its you..and …..me..Im… alive..your alive…!!!!! Wait I know where we are ,Kiba this is it!…This is it! This is paradise we finally found paradise!" Where are the others??" asked Toboe. "I don't know…." Toboe stared at him for a while. "Kiba? Are you ok?" he asked. "Yea..im..fine...its just…just that…well nevermind." "Kiba I know something is wrong. tell me what is it? asked Toboe "Kiba looked reluctant but eventually gave in. Its Cheza… She gave her life… HER LIFE TOBOE!!! She wont come back…never…. "No Kiba! Shes alive I know it! I don't know how but shes here , shes here somewhere! "No Toboe, She gave her life for us….she opened paradise….shes gone. They both looked down for a minute, staring at the flowers that were so lively coming out from the ground reaching far as if to the sun. "Well Kiba? Lets go! Lets find the others! Toboe ran down the field spinning and laughing giving a hand gesture for Kiba to follow. Kiba looked at him but he still knew something wasn't rite in this world….but what could it be? It was Paradise! He shook his head and decided to follow Toboe. Toboe suddenly tripped. Wohh!!!!! Kiba started to run to him. "Toboe are you ok!?" Toboe stood up and nodded. "Yea im fine.." when he looked at what he had tripped over his eyes lit up. Tsume!! Tsume!! Wake up! He shouted. Tsume awoke and shook his head in disbelief as to what he was starting at. "Toboe your alive!!!!! Kiba!!" He shouted. "I cant believe it! We made it! We made it to paradise!"

Kiba looked at him ..and smiled. That we did. Tsume looked puzzled at Kiba he knew something was amiss. Kiba? Its Cheza isn't it… She aint coming back is she… Kiba turned around. A small tear strolled down his cheek. "No" Kiba replied. "Shes gone." Toboe looked at the two as they just starred away. Comon guys , were in paradise cheer up now lets find the others! Toboe said. Yea lets do that. Said Kiba. The three of them walked down the field. Toboe was dancing in flowers. Tsume was actually smiling. Kiba still dazed into the air. They were walking when they saw someone. Someone was running toward them especially Toboe. Toboe! Screamed a woman's voice. Toboe its me! Blue!!!! Blue…? Repeated Toboe. Blue! Its you! They ran towards each other. When Blue caught up she grabbed Toboe and gave him a hug. Toboe felt flustered. He didn't know what to say. Hi to you too Blue.. he said. "Thankyou Toboe, Thankyou you kept your promise…thankyou." She said. Toboe looked confused. "Ummm your welcome?" he responded. Blue averted her attention from Toboe to Tsume and Kiba. She ran over to Tsume but before she could hug him he held out his hand and stopped her. "hi." She moved his hand and gave him a hug anyway. "uhhh Blue shouldn't you be looking- she stopped while staring at Kiba. "Kiba" She said softly. Its okay.. her sacrifice was for our good. She will be remembered." Kiba looked at her. He was about to say something when Tsume interrupted. It seemed Tsume had wandered off after that hug from Blue. Hey! He yelled look what I found!" he picked up a half-awake Hige. Hige opened his eyes wide and looked around. When he saw blue he rubbed his eyes and ran to her. Blue!!!!!!! When he reached her he hugged her.He started to cry. I thought..I thought I might never see you again. He pulled away and stared at her. She smiled. " Its ok Hige. Im here now." Hige looked around. We made it. We made it to paradise. Hey runt wats up? He averted his attention to Toboe. Toboe looked back at him. "Im glad." Hige said. He looked at Kiba and Tsume. Guys? Well What now? Where do we go from here? We finally made it but something doesn't feel rite. Hige said. Tsume looked at him. " You feel it too? This is paradise..but it doesn't feel like paradise." They all looked at each other for a second. Hige then spoke. "And What about Cheza?" Is- "gone" interrupted Kiba. Shes gone…Hige.

"oh" Im sorry." "Don't be." Kiba started to walk ahead. "He just needs some ..time." Blue said in discomfort. They were all still in their wolf form. They ran up to Kiba and grabbed him. "Comon! Lets explore!" Said Toboe. Hige picked an apple off a tree and started to chow down. "Wow the foods great!" he yelled. They all ran over to the tree and started picking the apples. Hige sat down in the field next to Blue. Blue looked at him and started talking."So this is it?" We settle down now…. Have a good life…? "Hige looked at her and smiled. "I guess so!" they both started laughing. Kiba was eating an apple when he heard something. Tsume looked up too. Did u hear that? Tsume said. Yes" answered Kiba. A horrible thumping sound was coming from way up the hill. Toboe looked up. "Whats wrong guys?"

Something is wrong. Tsume said. Suddenly they heard it again. This time they all heard it. Blue looked up towards the hill then at Hige. Hige looked at Tsume. "Well?" he said. Tsume started to talk when Blue interrupted him. Kiba and I will go---NO! Exclaimed Blue. We all go." I wont lose you guys again understand?! Tsume looked angry . Reluctantly he agreed. Fine, he said. We'll all go. They all started to walk up the hill to where the sound was coming from.

(_theme song) end to be continued… next ..the dark flower._


End file.
